Manga
Manga (漫画) désigne en japonais les bandes dessinées en général. En français, ce terme désigne les bandes dessinées japonaises, et par extension, les bandes dessinées non-japonaises respectant les codes des productions japonaises. Le mot manga est souvent utilisé, de façon impropre, pour nommer d'autres produits visuels rappelant ces bandes dessinées (dessins animés, style graphique…). Introduction Origine .]] .]] Manga souvent traduit littéralement par « image dérisoire », est composé de ga ( ), « dessin », « gravure », et man ( ), « involontaire », « divertissant », « sans but » mais aussi « au fil de l'idée », ainsi on pourrait aussi bien le traduire par « esquisse libre », « esquisse rapide » ou « image malhabile ». Le terme devient courant à la fin du avec la publication d'ouvrages tels que Mankaku zuihitsu (1771) de Kankei Suzuki ou Shiji no yukikai (1798) de Kyoden Santo et au début du avec Manga hyakujo en 1814 de Minwa Aikawa. Également en 1814, Hokusai, le peintre de la célèbre vague, nomme les images de grimaces qu'il a commencé à dessiner hokusai manga, c'est ce dernier ouvrage qui fit connaitre le mot en occident. Quelques notions Le dessinateur de manga est appelé mangaka. Il est soumis à des rythmes de parution très rapides, et ne bénéficie pas toujours d'une totale liberté sur son œuvre, selon la réception auprès du public. Si le manga connaît un fort succès, l'auteur devra prolonger son histoire, même s'il voulait la terminer. À l'inverse, certaines œuvres peu connues ne verront pas leur suite et fin publiées. Les manga se lisent souvent dans le sens inverse des bandes dessinées occidentales : de droite à gauche ce qui correspond au sens de lecture japonais. Cela amène une certaine confusion puisque la lecture des mots se fait alors dans le sens inverse de celui des cases (ce qui n'est pas le cas au Japon). Introduits en France en 1978 avec la revue Le cri qui tue, les manga ne sont publiés dans ce sens en Occident que depuis 1995 environ. Toutefois, les éditeurs français ne se plient pas systématiquement à cette spécificité. Certains éditeurs choisissent alors de simplement retourner les images, ce qui occasionne des incohérences douteuses (un droitier qui devient gaucher, un coup porté au cœur qui perd son sens avec une image inversée ou encore un salut nazi effectué du bras gauche dans L'Histoire des 3 Adolf). D'autres adaptent entièrement les ouvrages en retournant seulement certaines images, changeant la mise en page et en redessinant certains éléments graphiques, ce qui a pour mérite de faire correspondre la forme des phylactères avec l'horizontalité des systèmes d'écriture occidentaux (Casterman notamment, dans sa collection Écritures), mais génère toutefois un surcoût significatif. La plupart des éditeurs ont actuellement adopté le sens de lecture japonais, dans un but d'économie et de respect de l'œuvre. Autrefois cela les aurait exposé à se couper d'un lectorat plus large que les habitués du genre. Cependant, la vague de démocratisation qu'a connu le manga en France a fait que la plupart des lecteurs préfèrent désormais de loin le sens de lecture japonais. Ailleurs qu'en France, et notamment aux États-Unis, l'adaptation se plie généralement au sens de lecture occidental. Diffusion À la différence de l'Europe et des États-Unis, le marché de la bande dessinée au Japon n'est pas un marché de niche mais bel est bien un phénomène de masse qui touche une part énorme de la population (on estime à 50 % le nombre de japonais qui lisent au moins un manga par semaine) et génère une importante activité économique. Il convient de savoir que les manga japonais sont moins chers qu'en Europe, leur prix avoisinant les 400 yens (2,50 euros en février 2008), alors qu'en France, le prix d'un manga se situe généralement entre 5,50 et 8 euros selon le format et les éditions. Le manga, qui est publié dans les magazines de prépublication, est considéré au Japon comme un objet de grande consommation plutôt qu'un objet de valeur. Cependant, des éditions reliées et brochées à l'image de celles paraissant en Occident, sont destinées à être collectionnées et conservées. L'énorme popularité des manga rivalise avec les grosses pointures de la bande dessinée européenne ; ainsi, les 42 tomes de Dragon Ball se sont vendus à plus de 250 millions d'exemplaires dans le monde, un chiffre qui surpasse celui enregistré par Les Aventures de Tintin et Milou avec 24 albums édités à plus de 200 millions d'exemplaires. À noter la présence des manhwa : bandes dessinées coréennes, très semblables aux manga, dont la parution et la diffusion se font également de plus en plus dynamiques. Histoire des mangas Mouvements culturels initiateurs Le manga, bien que très ancré dans la culture japonaise moderne, trouve ses origines dans la période Nara, avec l'apparition des premiers rouleaux peints japonais : les emakimono. Ceux-là associaient en effet des peintures à des textes calligraphiés qui assuraient, ensemble, le récit d'une histoire que l'on découvrait au fur et à mesure que se déroulait le rouleau. Le premier des emakimono, le inga kyō, était la copie d'une œuvre chinoise et marquait une nette séparation entre le texte et la peinture. Pourtant, dès le milieu du , apparaissent les premiers emakimono de style japonais, dont le Genji monogatari emaki est le plus ancien représentant conservé. Ces derniers faisaient souvent intervenir de courts textes explicatifs après de longues scènes peintes. Cette priorité accordée à l'image – qui peut assurer seule la narration – est aujourd'hui une des caractéristiques les plus importantes du manga. De même, lors de la période Edo, les estampes étaient d'abord destinées à l'illustration de livres, mais, très vite, le rapport de force s'inversa et l'on vit l'apparition de « livres à regarder » en opposition avec les « livres à lire », avant la disparition totale d'écrits complémentaires et la naissance de l'estampe « indépendante » en une seule illustration : l’''ukiyo-e. C'est d'ailleurs Katsushika Hokusai (1760-1849), le fondateur de l'estampe de paysage, qui donna son nom au ''manga (littéralement « dessins grotesques »), nommant ainsi ses célèbres caricatures qu'il publia de 1814 à 1834 à Nagoya. Enfin, et notamment dans le manga de type shōjo, l'Art nouveau occupe une place prépondérante parmi les influences des mangakas, tout en sachant que ce mouvement a été provoqué en partie par le japonisme en Europe, suite à la découverte des estampes par les occidentaux . Au Japon de 1861 à 1931 Première ouverture vers l'Occident Pendant la restauration Meiji, à partir de 1868, l’ouverture obligatoire du Japon au commerce extérieur s’accompagne d’une modernisation rapide du pays sous influence occidentale. De nombreux étrangers sont attirés au Japon pour enseigner les sciences et technologies occidentales et de riches japonais voyagent en Europe. Edo, rebaptisée Tôkyô, voit ses rues, éclairées par des réverbères, se peupler de pousse-pousses sans oublier les bicyclettes d'importation. C'est la création du yen et l'interdiction du chonmage (chignon traditionnel) et du port du shin-shintô (sabre). L'usage du kimono ''et du ''hakama ''(pantalon traditionnel) diminue au profit du costume occidental accompagné du chapeau et du parapluie, pour les hommes, et d'une coiffure européenne pour les femmes. Les deux seuls quotidiens existants au début des années 60 étaient à destination de la colonie étrangère, le ''Nagasaki Shipping List and Advisor (bihebdomadaire de langue anglaise) et le Kampan Batavia Shinbun (Journal officiel de Batavia). La presse japonaise naît avec le Yokohama Mainichi Shinbun en 1871 et le Tokyo Nichinichi Shinbun en 1872. C'est le Shinbun Nishikie, créé en 1874, qui introduit le premier les estampes dans la presse japonaise. Création d'une presse satirique .]] .]] La presse japonaise se transforme aussi sur le modèle de la presse anglo-saxonne avec l’apparition des dessins d’humour sur le modèle américain et des caricatures à la mode britannique à partir de 1874 avec le E-Shinbun Nipponchi et surtout avec le Marumaru Shimbun créée par Nomura Fumio qui a fait une partie de ses études en Grande Bretagne. Imprimé entre 1877 et 1907, il publie des dessins de Honda Kinkichiro et de Kobayashi Kiyochika, créateur d'estampes ukiyo-e, qui fût élève de Charles WirgmanB. Koyama-Richard (2007) p.106. Wirgman fait partie de ces trois européens qui ont une influence certaine sur l'avenir de la bande dessinée et du manga. Ce caricaturiste anglais arrive à Yokohama en 1861 et l'année suivante il crée un journal satirique The Japan Punch dans lequel il publie, jusqu'en 1887, nombre de ses caricatures dans lesquelles il utilise des balloons. Il enseigne en même temps les techniques occidentales de dessin et de peinture à un grand nombre d'artistes japonais comme Yōichi TakahashiL. Giraudet (2006), pp.24-25. Autre caricaturiste, le français Georges Ferdinand Bigot arrive à Yokohama en 1882, il enseigne les techniques occidentales du dessin et de l'aquarelle à l'École militaire de la ville. Parallèlement il publie des caricatures dans des journaux locaux et édite des recueils de gravure. En 1887, il crée lui aussi une revue satirique Tôbaé, alors que Wirgman arrête la sienne, dans laquelle il démontre sa maîtrise de la technique narrative en introduisant la succession des dessins dans des cases au sein d'une même page. Il part en Chine en 1894 pour couvrir pour The Graphic de Londres le conflit sino-japonais. De retour en France en 1899, il collabore comme illustrateur pour l'imagerie d'ÉpinalB. Koyama-Richard (2007) p.107. C'est à cette période qu'un fils d'enseignant hollandais dans une mission de Nagasaki quitte le Japon pour suivre des cours d'art à Paris où il tente quelques bandes dessinées dans le Chat noir avant de s'exiler aux États-Unis. C'est là que Gustave Verbeck dessine un des strips les plus originaux de l'histoire de la bande dessinée Upside-downs of little lady Lovekins and old man Muffaroo. Le strip de quatre cases se lit dans le sens normal de lecture de gauche à droite puis l’histoire se continue en retournant tête-bêche le journal et en relisant les cases dans le sens inverse, lady Lovekins se transforme alors en old man Muffaroo, le chapeau de l’une devenant la barbe de l’autreB. Peeters (2002), pp.96-100. Création des mangas C'est le caricaturiste australien Frank A. Nankivell qui travaille pour le Box of Curios, publié à Yokohama par E. B. Thorne, qui initie Yasuji Kitazawa, qui ne s'appelle pas encore Rakuten Kitazawa, à la caricature. En 1899, il quitte Box of Curios pour rejoindre le Jiji Shinpô créée par l'intellectuel Yukichi Fukuzawa désireux de développer le mode satirique au Japon. C’est Kitazawa qui reprend le terme de manga pour désigner ses dessins, il se désigne lui-même comme mangaka (dessinateur de mangas)B. Koyama-Richard (2007) p.115. Le premier manga considéré comme tel date de 1902. Il s’agit d’une histoire dessinée par Kitazawa dans les pages illustrées du supplément du dimanche du Jiji Shinpô. Kitazawa s’inspire beaucoup de la culture européenne, son premier manga reprend le thème de l’arroseur arrosé. Le supplément du Jiji Shinpô prend rapidement le nom de Jiji Manga. En 1905, Kitazawa crée son premier magazine le Tokyo Puck en s'inspirant de l'américain Puck et du Rire français. Ce magazine en couleurs parait deux à trois fois par mois et contient des textes en japonais, chinois et anglais, des caricatures et un manga en six cases de Kitazawa. Plusieurs fois censuré pour ses caricatures féroces pour le pouvoir, il crée en 1912 deux nouveaux magazines Rakuten Puck et'' Katei Puck''. Mais c'est en 1908 que Kitazawa innove dans la presse japonaise en publiant Furendo ''(''Amis), un magazine en couleurs exclusivement réservé aux enfants. Devant le succès, il renouvelle l'expérience en 1914 en créant la revue Kodomo no tomo dans laquelle il dessine L'enfance de Toyotomi Hidéyoshi''B. Koyama-Richard (2007) p.116. Ce succès allait marquer le marché des ''mangas pour longtempsCette segmentation du marché des mangas ''pas lectorats et classes d'âge est toujours en vigueur au dans la presse ''manga.. En 1914 paraît Shônen Kurabu (Le club des garçons), en 1923 Shôjo Kurabu (Le club des filles) et en 1926 Yônen Kurabu (Le club des jeunes enfants)B. Koyama-Richard (2007) p.122. En 1929, Kitazawa entreprend un long voyage en Europe, en Afrique et aux Amériques. De passage à Paris en 1929, il expose en présence de Léonard Foujita et y reçoit la Légion d'honneur. À la fin de l'ère Meiji, à l'époque Taisho (1912-1926), Ippei Okamoto dessine des mangas pour le quotidien Asahi Shimbun. Il est l'un des inspirateur du mouvement des « Nouveaux représentants progressistes du manga » qui introduit au Japon les comics, entre autres Bringing up Father (La famille Illico) de Geo Mc Namus parait dans Asahi Gurafu. Si à cette époque tous les mangas utilisent plus ou moins la bulle, il y a encore beaucoup de texte écrit dans les dessins. Le premier à généraliser l'emploi de la bulle est Katsuishi Kabashima qui dessine Les aventures de Shôchan accompagné de son écureuil (Shôchan no bôken) dans le premier numéro de Ashahi Gurafu en 1923B. Koyama-Richard (2007) p.126. C'est Okamoto qui invente le terme de manga kisha (journaliste de manga) et qui crée le « Tokyo manga kai » (Association des mangas de Tokyo) en 1915, qui devient en 1923 le « Nihon manga kai » (Association japonaise des mangas) et en 1942 le « Nihon manga hôkôkai » (Association des mangas du Japon) avec pour premier président KitazawaB. Koyama-Richard (2007) p.120. La satire et la caricature sont féroces envers le pouvoir en place et, en 1925, le gouvernement établit une censure en promulguant une « Loi de préservation de la paix ». La presse japonaise devient « politiquement correcte » mais la publication de mangas se développe. Des magazines féminins comme Shufu no tomo (L'ami des ménagères) ou Fujin Kurabu (Le club des femmes) publient aussi des mangas à destination de leurs lectorats ou pour des mères de familles qui lisent ces mangas à leurs enfants. À partir de la guerre sino-japonaise, et comme plus tard aux États-Unis ou en Italie, la presse, y compris les mangas, se met au service de l'état pour soutenir l'effort de guerre. Cela n'empêche pas le très antimilitariste Norakuro (Le chien noir) de Tagawa Suiho, le manga d'un chien paresseux engagé dans l'armée impérial. C'est comme cela que les japonais lisent aussi les aventures de Tarô, qui déjoue toutes sortes de conjurations étrangères, (Supîdo Tarô de Sakô Shishido) et celles de Dankichi dans Bōken Dankichi (Les aventures de Dankichi) de Shimada Keizo. Ce seront les séries les plus populaires au Japon jusqu'au milieu des années quarante pendant lesquelles toute la presse ainsi que toutes les activités culturelles et artistiques subissent la censure du gouvernement militaire, ce dernier n'hésitant pas à mobiliser ces milieux à des fins de propagande. L'après-guerre Sous l'occupation américaine, les mangaka d'après-guerre subissent l'énorme influence des comic strip qui sont alors traduits et diffusés en grand nombre dans la presse quotidienne japonaise. L'un d'entre eux, influencé par Walt Disney, révolutionnera le genre et donnera naissance au manga moderne : il s'agit du célèbre Tezuka Osamu. C'est en effet Tezuka qui introduira le mouvement dans la bande dessinée japonaise par des effets graphiques comme des traits ou des onomatopées soulignant toutes les actions comportant un déplacement, mais aussi et surtout par l'alternance des plans et des cadrages comme il est en usage au cinéma, rompant ainsi avec une tradition théâtrale, les personnages étant jusque-là toujours représentés en pied, à égale distance et au centre de l'image. On considère généralement Shin-Takarajima (La nouvelle île au trésor), parue en 1947, comme marquant le début du manga moderne. L'animation étant la véritable passion de Tezuka, il réalisa la première série d'animation japonaise pour la télévision en janvier 1963, d'après l'une de ses œuvres : Tetsuwan Atom, plus connue en France sous le nom d'Astro, le petit robot. Finalement, le passage du papier au petit écran devint courant et l'aspect commercial du manga prit de l'ampleur, puisqu'il va maintenant jusqu'à s'associer avec les jouets et jeux vidéo, ces derniers pouvant même être à l'origine d'un manga. Mais revenons au manga sur papier dans lequel Tezuka ne se contenta pas de bouleverser le mode d'expression puisque sa curiosité et son imagination fertile le poussèrent à en explorer les différents genres – alors principalement infantiles –, ainsi qu'à en inventer de nouveaux, participant de cette façon à l'émergence de manga pour adultes dans les années soixante avec lesquels il put aborder des sujets plus « sérieux » et des scénarios plus complexes, sans toutefois perdre de son humour ni trahir son profond humanisme, son antimilitarisme et sa crainte vis-à-vis de la domination de la société par la science. Ainsi, les manga « grandissant » en même temps que ses lecteurs et se diversifiant selon les goûts d'un public de plus en plus important, l'édition du manga représente aujourd'hui plus d'un tiers par ses tirages et plus d'un quart par ses revenus de l'ensemble de l'édition japonaise. C'est pourquoi le manga est devenu un véritable phénomène de société puisqu'il touche toutes les classes sociales ainsi que toutes les générations grâce à son prix bon marché et à la diversification de ses sujets. En effet, le manga, en tant que miroir mais aussi modèle social, traite de tous les thèmes imaginables : la vie à l'école ou au lycée, celle du salarié, le (handi-)sport — y compris cérébral tel le go, l'amour, la guerre, l'épouvante, jusqu'à des séries plus didactiques comme la littérature classique japonaise ou chinoise, l'économie et la finance, l'histoire du Japon (et de l'Europe), la cuisine et même le code de la route, dévoilant ainsi ses vertus pédagogiques. En 1985, Tezuka Osamu reçoit le prix culturel de Tōkyō, et en 1990, l'année qui a suivi sa mort, le Musée d'art moderne de Tōkyō lui consacre une exposition. Cet événement marque l'introduction du manga dans l'histoire culturelle japonaise. En France Avant Akira : l'impossible installation de la bande dessinée japonaise Hormis quelques planches de Bushidou Muzanden d'Hirata Hiroshi dans Budo Magazine Europe''Selon ce petit historique de l'anime et du manga en France d'Exelen., publication consacrée au judo, à la toute fin des années 1960 et l'article « La Bande Desinée Japonaise » de Claude Moliterni et Kosei Ono qui lui est consacré en 1972 dans ''Phénix, la bande dessinée japonaise est inexistante dans le monde francophone avant 1978Pour cette phrase et, sauf indication contraire, toute la suite du paragraphe jusqu'en 1991 : Flash (1991). À cette date, Atoss Takemoto publie le premier numéro du Cri qui tue, fanzine d'assez mauvaise qualité (impression, choix des bandes). On y retrouve dans les six numéros qui paraissent jusqu'en 1981 Golgo 13 de Saito Takao, Le Système des Super Oiseaux d'Osamu Tezuka, Good Bye de Yoshihiro Tatsumi, et des histoires de Shōtarō Ishinomori, Fujio-Fujiko, Masashi Ueda. Toutes les planches sont adaptées au sens de lecture européen. En 1979, Kesselring, associé à Takemoto, publie le premier album : Le vent du nord est comme le hennissement d'un cheval noir de Shōtarō Ishinomori. Le format choisi, supérieure à la norme européenne, met peu en valeur les particularités du format japonais, le lettrage est bâclé : comme le premier périodique, le premier album est un échec. En 1982, les éditions Télé-Guide, désireuse de profiter du succès de la série animée Candy, publient avec succès la bande dessinée originelle de Yumiko Igarashi et Kyoko Mizuki dans les douze numéros de Candy Poche. C'est pourtant dans les années 1980 le seul manga adapté en dessin animé à faire l'objet d'une traduction, les autres adaptations étant le fait de studios français, afin d'éviter de payer des droits d'auteurs. En 1983, le premier volume de Gen d'Hiroshima de Keiji Nakazawa est publié par Les Humanoïdes Associés dans la collection « Autodafé », dans une édition correcte, mais qui ne rencontre aucun succès. De même, l’''Hiroshima'' de Yoshihiro Tatsumi édité par Artefact ne trouve pas son public. Les éditeurs sont alors refroidis par l'expérience et, dans un contexte de récession, plus aucune bande dessinée japonaise n'est éditée en album jusqu'à Akira, hormis en 1989 chez Albin Michel le premiers tome des Secrets de l'économie japonaise en bandes dessinées d'Ishinomori. Du côté des périodiques, le succès n'est pas plus au rendez-vous. Les premiers mangas pornographiques sont traduits, avec la publication chez Idéogram dans les onze numéros de la revue Mutant, de janvier 1985 à janvier 1986, d'Androïde, de Sesaku Kanô et Kazuo Koike et celle dans Rebels n°3 (juin 85) à 9 (janvier 86) de Scorpia de M. Yuu et K. Kazuya. L'absence de traduction de ce que les spécialistes savent être le premier marché de la bande dessinée suscite cependant les interrogations de Thierry Groensteen en 1985Dans son ouvrage La Bande dessinée en France depuis 1975. et la publication de divers articles dans Les Cahiers de la bande dessinée. Au milieu des années 1980 naît Mangazone, premier fanzine d'information sur la bande dessinée japonaise. 1990 : Akira, Glénat, et la naissance du manga en France Suite au succès du film, Glénat décide de publier Akira, de Katsuhiro Otomo, en fascicules, à partir de mars 1990. Bien que la série n'ait pas de dessin animé pour la porter, le renouvellement massif des codes de la bande dessinée qu'introduit cette œuvre permet au succès d'être cette fois au rendez-vous, et l'édition cartonnée en couleur voit le jour dès la fin de l'année. Mangazone en profite pour devenir un prozine, tiré à 700 exemplairesCette seconde formule, remarquée à l'époque, connaît huit numéros avant sa disparition en 1994, ses éditeurs préférant se consacrer à leur autre production Scarce.. La qualité de la revue fait des émules : en 1990 naissent les fanzines Yamato et Protoculture addict. En décembre 1990, le premier volume de Gen d'Hiroshima fait l'objet d'une nouvelle édition chez Albin Michel, sous le titre erroné de Mourir pour le Japon. En 1991, alors que la suite d'Akira est publiée, Rêves d'enfants, autre série d'Otomo, est éditée en 1991 par Les Humanoïdes associés. À la fin de l'année, un premier tome de City Hunter est publié. Cependant, seul Akira trouve alors son public. En mai naît Animeland, fanzine luxueux qui remplace progressivement Mangazone comme référence francophone. Alors que de plus en plus de voix s'élèvent pour protester contre les dessins animés japonais, toujours plus présents dans les programmes jeunesse, Glénat, une fois Akira achevé, décide de tenter de nouvelles traductions, en publiant les bandes dessinées d'origine de dessins animés à succès : Dragon Ball d'Akira Toriyama à partir de février 1993, Ranma ½ de Rumiko Takahashi en février 1994. La réussite de l'entreprise permet à Glénat de traduire d'autres bandes dessinées, parfois liées à un dessin animé, parfois non : Appleseed de Masamune Shirow à partir juin 1994, puis Orion du même auteur en septembre, Crying Freeman de Ryōichi Ikegami en janvier 1995, Dr Slump de Toriyama en février, Gunnm de Yukito Kishiro à partir de mars, Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi en novembre. D'autres éditeurs traditionnels commencent à s'intéresser au manga. Casterman publie d'abord dans sa collection « Manga », créée en janvier 1995 deux bandes dessinées créées aux Japon par des auteurs français (Kiro d'Alex Varenne puis en septembre Au Nom de la famille de Jérôme Charyn et Joe Staton) avant de traduire coup sur coup en septembre Gon de Masashi Tanaka, L'Habitant de l'infini d'Hiroaki Samura , et L'Homme qui marche de Jiro Taniguchi, premier manga d'auteur publié en France. « Casterman manga » accueille de nouveaux titres de qualité jusqu'en 1999, avant d'être remplacée par des collections plus spécialisées par la suite. Dark Horse France publie Outlanders de Johji Manabe de janvier 1995 à janvier 1996. Dargaud se lance également en créant la collection Kana avec Angel Dick puis Armagedon de la coréenne Hyun Se LeeÀ l'époque, on ne distinguait pas manga et manhwa.. Des éditeurs spécialisés naissent également : Samouraï Editions, qui publie des bandes dessinées érotiques à partir de 1994 (Ogenki Clinic d'Inui Haruka) puis des mangas plus traditionnels l'année suivante (Vampire Miyu de Kakino Uchimaruri et Hirano Toshihiro), l'éphémère Star Comics en janvier 1995 avec Takeru de Buichi Terasawa, Kraken en avril (avant de disparaître l'année suivante) avec l'ambitieux Shang Hai Kaijinzoku de Takuhito Kusanagi puis Les Élémentalistes de Tasheshi Okazaki ou encore Vaelber Saga de Nobuteru Yūki. Tonkam, qui se lance en juin 1995 avec RG veda de CLAMP devient le premier grand éditeur français spécialisé dans le manga. C'est également le premier à les publier dans le sens de lecture japonais, à la fois pour des raisons de coût et d'intégrité de l'œuvre, disposition qui devient rapidement la norme, sauf dans quelques cas particuliers (comme la collection « Écritures » de Casterman). 1996-2001 : la traduction des grandes œuvres populaires japonaises et l'essor du marché La vague est lancée : Animeland devient en 1996 avec son vingt-deuxième numéro le premier magazine consacré à l'animation et à la bande dessinée japonaises diffusé en kiosque, de plus en plus d'éditeurs se joignent aux précurseurs, tandis que d'autres séries à grand succès sont traduites : de 2 en 1994, ce sont plus d'une quarantaine de séries différentes qui sont publiées ou lancées en 1996 (pour 105 albums, par Tonkam, Glénat et J'ai lu principalement), parmi lesquelles City Hunter, cette fois porté par Nicky Larson, Fly de Koji Inada, Riku Sanjo et Yuji Horii, Ghost in the Shell de Shirow, Amer Béton de Taiyo Matsumoto, Bastard !! de Kazushi Hagiwara, Le Roi Léo, Astroboy et Blackjack d'Osamu Tezuka. En 1997 apparaissent Detective Conan de Gosho Aoyama, 3×3 Eyes de Yūzō Takada, Sanctuary de Ryōichi Ikegami et Sho Fumimura, Ah! My Goddess de Kōsuke Fujishima, en 1998 Neon Genesis Evangelion de Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, Cat's Eye de Tsukasa Hojo, Kenshin le vagabond de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Yu-Gi-Oh! de Kazuki Takahashi ainsi que les premières réalisations de Naoki Urasawa, en 1999 Ken le survivant de Tetsuo Hara et Buronson, ''Captain Tsubasa de Yôichi Takahashi, Cardcaptor Sakura de CLAMP, Slam Dunk de Takehiko Inoue. Le marché continue à croître à rythme soutenu : 151 albums en 1998, 200 en 1999Gilles Ratier, 2000, l'année des confirmations, ACBD., 227 en 2000, 269 en 2001Gilles Ratier, 2000, l'année de tous les records, ACBD.. À partir de 1999, Kana s'affirme comme le quatrième grand acteur du secteur. Cependant, alors qu'à cette date les principales séries japonaises à succès des années 1980 et 1990 sont traduites, et qu'elles atteignent parfois d'enviables chiffres de vente (au début du millénaire 120 000 exemplaires par volume de Dragon Ball, environ 20 000 pour les séries les plus populaires), que les magazines dédiés vont commencer à se multiplier, que les rencontres d'amateurs ont de plus en plus de succès, qu'internet va favoriser le développement des mangas, le monde de la bande dessinée tel que le laisse percevoir le Festival d'Angoulême laisse peu de place à cette émergence, et les éditeurs alternatifs lui restent globalement indifférent, laissant inconnu au public le large patrimoine de bande dessinée d'auteur japonaise, hormis Taniguchi. Des séries plus récentes sont alors traduites, et remportent également un grand succès : en 2000 Hunter × Hunter de Yoshihiro Togashi, Shaman King de Hiroyuki Takei, One Piece d'Eiichirō Oda, en 2001 GTO de Tōru Fujisawa , I¨s de Masakazu Katsura, Samurai deeper Kyo d'Akimine Kamijyō, Angel sanctuary de Kaori Yuki, Monster de Naoki Urasawa, en 2002 Love Hina de Ken Akamatsu, Gunnm Last Order de Kishiro, Fruits Basket de Natsuki Takaya, Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. Depuis 2002 : les mangas dominateurs, et édités dans leur diversité À partir de 2002, la hausse de la part des bandes dessinées asiatiques dans le marché des nouveautés s'accèlère, à la fois absolument (377 en 2002, 521 en 2003Gilles Ratier, 2003, l'année de la consécration, ACBD., 754 dont 614 mangas en 2004Gilles Ratier, 2005, l'année de la mangalisation, ACBD.) et relativement ( en 2002, en 2003, en 2004, en 2005, en 2006). Les mangas restent les bandes dessinées asiatiques les plus vendues (les vingt plus gros tirages sont japonais en 2005), leur coût plus faible et leur périodicité plus régulière que celle des bandes dessinées occidentales leur permet de toucher un public fidélisé, d'autant que les éditeurs peuvent sélectionner les bandes dessinées qui ont déjà passé l'épreuve du public au Japon. Tous créent des collections dédiées, voire tentent de lancer des mangas à la française. En 2003, le tirage des quinze plus grandes séries oscille entre et (Yu-gi-oh, et Naruto en 2004) exemplaires, et le fonds reste attractif (avec Dragon Ball surtout). En valeur, le marché est détenu à par Pika, Kana et Glénat. En 2003, pour la première fois, un manga obtient un prix au festival d'Angoulême : Quartier lointain, de Taniguchi, pour le prix du scénario. C'est un début de reconnaissance. Le fait qu'en 2005, plus de mangas que d'albums traditionnels aient été édités a fait écrire à Gilles Ratier que 2005 avait été en France « l'année de la mangalisation », sans qu'il s'en offusque, contrairement à d'autres acteurs du secteur. bandes dessinées asiatiques (soit des nouveautés) sont en effet éditées en 2005 dont 937 mangas, et en 2006 (soit des nouveautés), dont mangasGilles Ratier, 2006, l'année de la maturation, ACBD.. Les tirages à la nouveauté des bandes dessinées japonaises les plus populaires n'ont plus rien à envier à ceux des bandes dessinées traditionnelles populaires : exemplaires pour Naruto, pour Samurai deeper Kyo ou Fullmetal alchemist (d'Hiromu Arakawa, traduit à partir de 2005), pour Gunnm last order, Hunter × Hunter, Yu-gi-oh, Fruits Basket et Shaman King, pour Neko Majin de Toriyama, pour Air Gear (d'Ōgure Ito, traduit à partir de 2006) et One Piece d'Eiichirō Oda. Début 2006, la France est, avec plus de 13 millions d'exemplaires annuels, le plus gros « consommateur » de manga au monde après le Japon et devant les États-Unis ]. Les manga représentent du chiffre d'affaires de la bande dessinée et constituent la plus forte progression derrière la fiction jeunesse, se plaçant en deuxième position des secteurs de l'édition les plus dynamiques. Parallèllement à ce succès populaire, les maisons d'éditions développent l'édition patrimonialeAinsi, plus de 150 volumes de Tezuka ont été publiés depuis 1997. et celle de bandes dessinées d'auteurs : Vertige Graphic réédite Gen d'Hiroshima et publie Yoshihiro Tatsumi, un des pères du Gekiga à partir de 2003, Ego comme X traduit L'Homme sans talent de Yoshiharu Tsuge en 2004 et Kana Number 5 de Matsumoto en 2005, Cornélius publie Shigeru Mizuki depuis 2006, avec succès puisque NonNonBâ obtient le Prix du meilleur album à Angoulême en 2007, respectabilité qui avalise la forte pénétration de la bande dessinée japonaise sur le marché français. Le système de prépublication Les manga japonais sont très rarement édités directement sous forme de volumes reliés. Ils paraissent tout d'abord de manière découpée dans des magazines de prépublication, des revues spécialisées qui leur sont consacrées. Les rythmes de publication de ces magazines peuvent beaucoup varier, allant de l'hebdomadaire aux publications mensuelles voire trimestrielles. Les séries y sont souvent publiées par chapitres d'une vingtaine de pages. À l'intérieur d'un même magazine, le papier peut parfois changer de couleur, afin de distinguer rapidement – les manga se lisent toujours rapidement – les différentes séries les unes des autres. Ces magazines, bon marché, s'écoulent en grand nombre, c'est-à-dire en millions d'exemplaires, et se lisent un peu partout. On en retrouve parfois abandonnés dans les trains, les rames de métro, les cafés, etc. Ils alimentent un système de lectures multiples : un magazine serait lu par plusieurs personnes. Principalement en noir-et-blanc, les premières pages des magazines sont souvent en couleurs, mettant tour à tour à l'honneur l'une de leur série vedette à cet emplacement, souvent de manière à ce que le chapitre en cours soit un début de volumes. Ce n'est que dans un deuxième temps, lorsqu'un manga rencontre un certain succès, qu'il est édité en volumes reliés, similaire à ceux que l'on trouve en France, entamant ainsi une deuxième carrière. Ces volumes reliés sont appelés tankōbon (format poche), bunkōbon (format plus compact, utilisé pour des rééditions) ou wide-ban (format « luxe », plus grand que le format poche). En l'absence de succès auprès du public, une série pourra voir sa parution arrêtée, le mangaka étant prévenu peu avant pour trouver une fin rapide à son histoire et permettre une éventuelle parution en volumes. Certaines revues décident désormais de la fin d'une série dès la fin du second volume, conduisant à des histoires finales en quatre volumes. Dans certains cas, un manga à succès peut se voir adapté en anime (dessin animé). Quelques magazines de prépublication hebdomadaires : *''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' (Shūeisha) ; *''Weekly Shōnen Magazine'' (Kōdansha) ; *''Shōnen Sunday'' (Shōgakukan). Certains titres atteignent couramment les 400 pages hebdomadaires, avec des tirages avoisinant les 6 millions d'exemplaires. Techniques spécifiques au genre Techniquement parlant, les manga sont presque toujours en noir et blanc. En effet, ils sont la plupart du temps publiés dans un premier temps dans des revues peu coûteuses, sur du papier recyclé, et souvent seules les premières pages de la revue (correspondant à une mise en avant d'une série particulière) ont droit à la couleur. C'est ainsi que l'on retrouve parfois des pages en couleur au beau milieu des œuvres éditées par la suite séparément. Notons au passage que les mangas comptent souvent un nombre de pages (de planches) très importants. À titre d'exemple, une BD européenne contiendra une quarantaine de planches quand le manga en comptera plus d'une centaine, voire plus de deux cents. Par ailleurs, le manga est le plus souvent une série en plusieurs volumes. Au final, le nombre total de planches racontant une histoire dans un manga est beaucoup plus élevé que dans une BD à l'européenne (même s'il s'agit d'une série). Ceci affecte par conséquent beaucoup la structure du récit et sa narration. D'où des techniques propres au manga. Le dessin, en général, est moins « statique » que dans les bandes dessinées occidentales. Le manga utilise un découpage temporel proche de celui du cinéma, adoptant souvent ses cadrages et utilisant une décomposition du temps et de l'action. Les personnages ont souvent de grands yeux, ce qui permet de renforcer l'expressivité du visage. De nombreux codes graphiques sont utilisés pour symboliser l'état émotionnel ou physique d'un protagoniste. L'étonnement, par exemple, est souvent traduit par la chute du personnage ; l'évanouissement, par une croix remplaçant les yeux. Dans le manga City Hunter (connu à la télévision française sous le nom Nicky Larson), la colère de Kaori (Laura) est souvent traduite par l'apparition inopinée d'une énorme massue qu'elle assène sur la tête de son partenaire (ce gag est si répandu dans les mangas qu'un univers parallèle où seraient stockés les marteaux a été inventé). Il y a également une utilisation fréquente d'onomatopées relatives aux mouvements, actions ou pensées des personnages. Notons au passage que le japonais est beaucoup plus riche que le français en onomatopées et que leur champ d'application est plus large, incluant des concepts surprenants tels que l'onomatopée du sourire (niko niko), du silence (shiiin) ou encore du scintillement (pika pika, d'où le nom de Pikachu). Une particularité à noter est que la plupart des personnages ont souvent des traits occidentaux, au-delà du simple tracé des grands yeux des personnages. Un samouraï roux, un exorciste aux yeux bleus ou une écolière blonde n'ont rien d'étonnant pour le lecteur japonais, même s'ils sont censés être japonais ou de culture japonaise. La simple nécessité de distinguer physiquement entre deux personnages ne suffit pas toujours à expliquer cet aspect de la narration, puisque certains mangaka choisissent de donner à tous leurs personnages un aspect purement japonais, sans que cela ne pose de problème à la compréhension de l'histoire. Certains y voient une façon d'afficher un attrait pour l'Occident, qui apparaît largement ailleurs dans la vie quotidienne au Japon. Les décors des scènes sont parfois moins fouillés que pour une bande dessinée occidentale. Cela peut aller jusqu'à faire évoluer les personnages dans un décor blanc. Ce parti pris a pour conséquence de focaliser l'attention du lecteur sur l'histoire en général et sur les dialogues en particulier. On note ainsi une certaine résurgence de l'aspect théâtral. Enfin, les personnages ont souvent des attitudes expressives à outrance : la colère, la jalousie ou la gêne se montrent facilement, alors que cette attitude est plutôt mal vue dans la culture japonaise, où le calme et la retenue sont de rigueur dans les rapports sociaux. Le passage de l'absurde et du comique au sérieux ou au drame, sans aucune transition, fait également partie de la narration, sans jamais susciter d'interrogation de la part du lecteur qui accepte par avance cette convention de lecture. Une autre particularité est le jeu de l'auteur avec le lecteur. Ainsi, dans Rough, on peut voir les personnages faire de la publicité pour d'autres manga de l'auteur, ou bien ramasser des phylactères tombés sur le sol. De manière générale, on peut noter une plus grande liberté quant à l'interaction entre les dessins et leur support (jeu avec les cadres, personnages sortant des cadres, etc.) Dans les manga destinés à la jeunesse, les kanjis, caractères chinois ou sinogrammes, sont souvent accompagnés de furigana pour faciliter la lecture. Types de manga Les revues de manga sont généralement destinées à une catégorie d'âge précise : * Kodomo ( ) : pour les jeunes enfants ; * Shōjo ( ) : destinés aux jeunes filles adolescentes ; ** Magical girl ( ) : Sous-genre du shōjo, désigne les manga mettant en scène des jeunes filles utilisant des pouvoirs surnaturels pour combattre le Mal ; ** Romance : Sous-genre du shōjo, manga sentimental mettant en scène une jeune fille amoureuse d'un prince charmant, généralement des drames romantiques ; * Shōnen ( ) : pour les jeunes garçons adolescents; ** Nekketsu : Sous-genre du shōnen, le terme signifiant sang brûlant désigne les shōnen manga mettant en scène des héros exaltés défendant des valeurs viriles traditionnelles telles que le courage, l'amitié et le dépassement de soi ; ** Pantsu : Sous-genre du shōnen, le terme anglais pants (culotte) prononcé à la japonaise désigne les shōnen manga mettant en scène un héros généralement pervers au milieu d'un univers féminin dans le cadre d'une comédie romantique ; * Josei ( ) pour les jeunes femmes et adultes ; ** Shōjo-ai ( ) : Sous-genre du josei et du redisu, romance sentimentale entre femmes ; ** Shōnen-ai ( ) : Sous-genre du josei et du redisu, romance sentimentale entre hommes ; ** Yaoi ( ) : Sous-genre du josei et du redisu, romance sexuelle entre hommes. Les manga érotique et pornographique ne sont pas distingué lorsqu'on parle de yaoi. * Seinen ( ) : destinés aux jeunes hommes et adultes ; ** Ecchi ( ou ) : Sous-genre du seinen et du seijin, manga érotiqueAttention, le terme Ecchi est également utilisé pour les images érotiques stylisées manga. mais non pornographique ; ** Yuri ( ) : Sous-genre du seinen et du seijin, romance sexuelle entre femmes. Les manga érotique et pornographique ne sont pas distingué lorsqu'on parle de yuri. * Redisu ( , Lady's) : pour les femmes adultes. * Seijin ( ) : pour les hommes adultes. On distingue aussi certains genres particuliers, la plupart du temps définissant le contexte de l'histoire ou son format : * Gekiga ( ) : manga dramatique des années 1960-70 ; * Hentai ( ) : manga pornographique en général, la plupart du temps hétérosexuel ; * Jidaimono ( ) : manga historique ; * Moé ( ) : manga tourné vers un sentiment ou une affection fétichiste pour un personnage ; * Shitei : manga de type humoristique pour petits et grands ; * Suiri ( ) : policier, manga tourné vers le meurtre ; * Yonkoma ( ) : manga en quatre cases (équivalent du comic strip), souvent humoristique. Dans les pays francophones, seules quatre catégories sont couramment publiées : Shōjo, Shōnen, Seinen et Shitei. Vocabulaire spécifique * Bishōnen ( ) : joli garçon, presque androgyne. * Bishōjo ( ) : jolie fille. * Cosplay : Le terme "CosPlay" vient d'une contraction entre deux mots qui sont « Costume » et « Play », qui est une pratique visant à se déguiser en personnage célèbre de manga, de jeu vidéo ou tout simplement en star japonaise. Les « cosplayers » se rencontrent fréquemment et reconstituent les scènes mythiques associées à leur personnage. * Dōjinshi ( ) : production amateur, souvent parodique . * Fan fiction : littéralement « histoire écrite par un fan » ; récit à but non lucratif reprenant le monde d'un manga (ou plus largement d'un jeu vidéo, d'un livre...), dans lequel l'auteur y fait évoluer les personnages à son gré. * Lemon : Fan fiction (récit écrit) à caractère érotique ou pornographique mettant en scène des personnages du monde du manga, de la japanimation ou des jeux vidéo * Lime : Fan fiction (récit écrit) romantique avec des scènes érotiques simplement suggérées et mettant en scène des personnages du monde du manga, de la japanimation ou des jeux vidéo. * Mangaka ( ) : un dessinateur de manga. * Mecha (ou meka) ( ) : Utilisé très souvent pour les mangas et / ou animes sur les robots ou armures de combat revêtues par les personnages. Le terme vient du mot anglo-saxon « mechanic » traduit littéralement par « mécanique ». Exemple: les séries Mobile Suit Gundam. * Otaku ( , , ) : si, en Occident, ce terme désigne de manière générale un passionné de manga, au Japon il a une signification différente et péjorative. Il désigne une personne tellement passionnée par un sujet (une série TV, des maquettes, une chanteuse…) qu'il finit par se couper du monde réel en s'enfermant dans un monde intérieur * Yonkoma ( , ) : bande dessinée en quatre cases étagées, le plus souvent humoristiques. Produits dérivés Souvent, les séries à succès sont adaptées en anime. Mais parfois, ce sont les anime qui sont utilisés pour créer des bandes dessinées, soit simplement inspirées de la version animée (comme c'est le cas pour Evangelion), soit directement copiées à partir des images animées. Pour cela, on met en page des images extraites de l'œuvre souhaitée, sur lesquelles on ajoute du dialogue. Ces bandes dessinées particulières sont alors appelées animekomikkusu (Anime comics). De nombreux mangas ont aussi été adaptés en drama (série télévisée), dont certains sont très populaires comme Hana yori dango. Associés aux manga, on trouve les artbooks, recueils d'illustrations en couleur et d'images originales, incluant parfois des histoires courtes. De même, du fait de la popularité grandissante des manga, les produits dérivés sont de plus en plus nombreux : figurines, cahiers, calendriers, porte-clés, peluches, habits, costumes, accessoires, etc. On trouve également des jeux de rôle développant un riche univers post-apocalyptiques ou fantasy tels que Mekton Z, Anima et Manga BoyZ. En France, de nombreux festivals appelés conventions ont fait leur apparition ces dernières années. Ces conventions sont des points de rassemblement pour les fans de manga ou de culture japonaise moderne en général, proposant des projections, des jeux, des spectacles de cosplay et souvent complétées par un espace où se côtoient professionnels (magasins de livres et autres produits) et amateurs (clubs et associations exposant leurs propres œuvres). On compte parmi les conventions les plus connues: Cartoonist, Epitanime, Japan Expo, G.A.M.E. in Paris (France), Tokyo Zone (France), Polymanga (Suisse)... Genre et nombre du mot « manga » Les mots japonais n'ont pas de genre grammatical ; par conséquent il est possible de dire un ou une manga. L'auteur Frédéric Boilet a échauffé les esprits de beaucoup de fans habitués à accorder le mot au masculin, en parlant de manga au féminin (notamment dans le cadre de son mouvement franco-japonais La Nouvelle Manga). Ses arguments ne peuvent pas être totalement rejetés. Le fait est que Jules et Edmond de Goncourt, en parlant pour la première fois en France de manga, à la fin du , l'ont fait en accordant le mot au féminin. Depuis cette époque, manga était souvent employé au féminin, et ce jusqu'à la popularisation récente de l'usage au masculin (dans les années 1990 par les premiers journaux spécialisés et la télévision). Un deuxième argument pourrait être que la locution équivalente en français, bande dessinée, est déjà de genre féminin. À l'heure actuelle, on peut toutefois noter que c'est le genre masculin qui prédomine très largement. Le second problème concerne l'accord au pluriel : conformément à la réforme de l'orthographe adoptée en 1991, « Les mots empruntés forment leur pluriel de la même manière que les mots français et sont accentués conformément aux règles qui s'appliquent aux mots français. »Site officiel de l'orthographe recommandée. Cependant, cette réforme n'étant toujours pas obligatoire, l'ancienne règle d'utilisation des pluriels dans leur forme originelle persiste. Ainsi, on peut rencontrer des manga aussi bien que des mangas, les deux orthographes étant correctes. Voir aussi Articles connexes * Anime (dessins-animés) * Bandes dessinées de science-fiction par ordre alphabétique * Gashapon * Liste de mangakas * Manga café * Mangaka * Manfra (courant francophone de BD de style manga) * Manhua * Manhwa * Scanlation Liens externes * Catégorie Mangas de l'annuaire dmoz. * Manga Network, site universitaire de recherche sur le manga * Le magazine web d'Arte consacré aux manga. Notes et références de l'article * Catégorie:bande dessinée